After Battle City
by Daniel Allen
Summary: This is a long fan fic about what I think should happen after battle city.


After Battle City  
  
Episode 143: The Destruction of Alcatraz  
  
After Yugi defeats Marik, the Kaiba for the first time mentions that alcatraz is about to explode and fall into the sea. The gang decides to get the heck out of there. They hed back to the battle ship where they see Bakura up and walking around, and he asks where his millennium ring is. Yugi gives it to him, and then wonders where Kaiba is. The pilots on the ship are also wondering where he is. They go out and look for him, and they cannot find him. They only have a few minutes until the island falls into the sea, so they hed back to the battle ship. The ship takes off, and a second later the island explodes.  
  
Everyone is wondering what happened to Kaiba. They then see a fighter jet go flying by the battle blimp. Kaiba says that he is going to America to make Kaiba Land a worldwide service. The blimp nears Domino City, and everybody gets off the blimp. Grandpa is there waiting for Yugi, and he has some important news to tell him. To Be Continued: Episode 144: Fate Has Been Decided.  
  
Episode 144: Fate Has Been Decided  
  
Yugi asks his grandpa what the important news that he wanted to tell Yugi was. Grandpa flashes back It all started one day when I was closing up shop. A man walked in and asked if I were the grandpa of Yugi Moto. I said yes, then they took out a briefcase and put it on top of my counter. They said if I touched this box it would self-destruct destroying the store. The person was dressed in brown cloaks and had a millennium item symbol on his head. Yugi asks grandpa about the briefcase now. Gramps said that it is still at his counter, and he has called the police to see what they can do about it.  
  
Yugi wonders to himself why anybody would do this. Yugi and the gang split up, and Yugi heads home to the game shop. The next day, a person dressed the same way the person that put the briefcase in the store looked, walked into the store. They took out a ball, and said that if Yugi doesn't come down stairs right now, he would throw the ball at the briefcase causing the store to explode. Yugi comes running downstairs, and has the duel disk in his hand. The person says that Yugi has the millennium puzzle and should be very careful about what to do with it. The person explains that his name is Gedun. Gedun has come here to tell Yugi about his secret past, and to help him discover who the Yami inside his puzzle is. To Be Continued: Episode 145: Duelist of the Past  
  
Episode 145: Duelist of the Past  
  
Gedun explains that he works for Isis Ishtar and was sent by her to help Yami discover his past. He then de-arms the bomb, and says that was just for security to make sure Yugi listens to Gedun. Gedun explains that he came from the past in order to help Yami discover his past. Gedun is one of the 7 priests that held one of the millennium items back when Yami was pharaoh. As he goes on, he explains that if Yami does not defeat him in a duel, then he will never get his memory back.  
  
Yami asks why he has to defeat Gedun in a duel, and Gedun says that unless the Pharaoh is good enough to beat one of his loyal servants, the secrets of the past should never be revealed. Yami sets his deck in his duel disk, and they begin the duel. Yami is very surprised when the card Gedun plays is like a stone tablet from ages ago! To Be Continued: Episode 146: Fighting for Memories: Part I  
  
Episode 146: Fighting for Memories: Part I  
  
Yami asks why the card Gedun has played looks like a stone tablet. He explains that when the game was first invented, they used tablets for their cards. He has hacked his duel disk to allow him to play tablet cards also. The card Gedun plays is called Millennium History (ATK: 1400, DEF: 1600) in defense mode. Yami summons Magnet Warrior Alpha (ATK: 1400, DEF: 1700) in defense mode also. Yami also plays one card face down on the field. Gedun plays Panther Warrior (ATK: 2000, DEF: 800), then plays one card face down on the field. He sacrifices Millennium History to allow Panther Warrior to attack. Yami activates his face down card, Swords of Revealing Light. All of Gedun's monsters are stopped from attacking for 3 turns. Gedun, who is a master duelist, knows that Yugi has all 3 god cards and is trying to put 3 monsters on the field so he can sacrifice them for the god card he has in his hand. Which one is it?  
  
Joey, Tea, and Tristen show up at his house and start watching the duel. The cheer Yami on, then Gedun says that they must be silent or else Yami would loose the duel. Yami summons on to the field Kuriboh and then sets one card face down. Yami has only two more turns to summon a god card before the swords are gone. To Be Continued: Episode 147: Fighting for Memories: Part II  
  
Episode 147: Fighting for Memories: Part II  
  
There is nothing Gedun can do this turn so he passes. Yami activates his face down card, Duces. It allows you to select a monster, and for however many attack points it is below 1000, divided by 100, you can multiply the number of that monster. So, Yami now has 5 Kuriboh's on the field along with the Magnet Warrior Beta. He then sacrificed 3 Kuribo to summon The Saint Dragon of Orisis (ATK: X000, DEF: X000). Since Yami has 5 cards in his hand, ATK and DEF is 5000.  
  
Orisis prepares to attack Panther Warrior and Millennium History. If he does, he will win the duel. Orisis attacks, then Gedun activates Nigate Attack. Orisis blast is brought down to 3000 but it is still enough to destroy both of Gedun's monsters. Gedun LP: 1600 Yami LP: 4000. Yami just drew The Winged God of Ra. The swords of light are now gone. Yami plans to summon The Winged God of Ra next turn, but does Gedun have something else up his sleeve? To Be Continued: Episode 148: Fighting for Memories: Part III, 3 Gods Combo  
  
Episode 148: Fighting for Memories: Part III, 3 Gods Combo  
  
Yami sacrifices 2 Kuribo's and the Magnet Warrior Alpha to summon The Winged God of Ra (ATK: ????, DEF: ????). Yami now has 2 god cards on the field, and is waiting for the last one to come into his hand. Ra has an attack power of 7999, because you can sacrifice all your life points but one in order to make Ra's attack high.  
  
Gedun starts to laugh, because he has a plan. He plays copycat which allows him to copy on card on the field. He copies Ra, and attacks Orisis. His plan backfires, as Yami deactivates One Turn Kill (the ability to take every life point but one to add to Ra's attack and defense) so that his attack is the same as Orisis. Nothing happens, except Gedun loses 600 life points for attacking and not defeating a monster. Gedun LP: 1000 Yami LP: 4000. Yami draws and gets Obliesk the Tormentor. Yami plays magic card: To Life. It allows you to summon one card from your hand onto the field. In exchange, you must sacrifice half your life points. Obliesk is now on the field, along with the 2 other god cards. To Be Continued: Episode 149: Fighting for Memories: Part VI: Titan, God of Everything  
  
Episode 149: Fighting for Memories: Part VI: Titan, God of Everything  
  
Gedun has nothing he can do, so he switches Ra to defense mode. Yami says it doesn't matter because he has a card in his hand, which will win the duel for him next turn. Gedun plays Millennium Items (ATK: 500, DEF: 200) in defense mode. Yami plays Fusion Gate. It fuses any compatible monsters on the field. He fuses all 3 god cards to create Titan, God of Everything! (ATK: 10000 DEF: 10000).  
  
Yami then plays LP Rainbow. It creates a pathway for a monster right around the opponents monster right to the persons life points. He uses Titan, God of Everything to attack Gedun directly. It attacks, and when it hits Gedun, it goes of like a nuclear bomb. Everyone, including Yami is blown off their feet and back 20 feet. Windows around the city are shattered, and Yami understands the power of all 3 god cards now!  
  
The blast knocks Gedun unconscious, so the gang takes him inside the game store where they call 911. An ambulance comes and picks up Gedun and takes him to the hospital. Yugi wonders if he should of almost killed him, because now Gedun won't be able to tell Yami his past, or will he? To Be Continued: Episode 150: "Be Careful!"  
  
Episode 150: "Be Careful!"  
  
Yugi and Yami are talking about how Gedun will tell Yami about his past since he is in the hospital for at least the next month. Yami says that the we will just have to wait until he is out for him to tell us my past. Yugi agrees, and lays down to go to bed. He lays the 3 god cards down on the table next to his bed.  
  
Walking through the night is Yami Bakura, who was walking home from watching Yugi's duel on top of a building, passes right by the game shop, and sees Yugi's window is open. Yami Bakura climbs up and peeks through the window. He takes Yugi's god cards then go's through the window again. Yugi hears something and turns on the light to see his 3 god cards are gone!  
  
Meanwhile, Bakura is standing outside the game shop with the 3 god cards at hand. Yugi runs out side through the same door Bakura is at, and knocks Bakura over. The god cards are laying in the street, then Yugi picks them up. Bakura tells Yugi to be more careful, because if Bakura wasn't just joking, someone could of really stole them. Yugi says that he will be more careful. Just then, Bakura becomes controlled, and is doing weird things. His millennium ring glows very brightly, then all of them are taken to the shadow realm. Yugi uses his puzzle's power to get out of that realm, then both of them wonder what that was all about. To Be Continued: Episode 151: Yami of the Rod  
  
Episode 151: Yami of the Rod  
  
Yami wonders how Bakura became controlled. They decide to go ask Gedun since he has woken up at the hospital. Gedun tells Yugi that the Millennium Rod also has a Yami inside of it, and that was probably who was controlling him. Gedun warns Yugi to be very careful, because he has 3 people inside of him now. Two of them are Yami's, and ones a real person.  
  
Yami of the Puzzle tries to communicate with the Yami of the Rod. Puzzle Yami cannot get through to him. Gedun also tells Yugi that the Yami in the Rod is actually a separate person, and that he can get out and walk around, like he has a real body. Yami of the Rod is not in his rod right now Puzzle Yami tells Yugi. Then Gedun says that there is two more things he needs to know. One is that Yami of the Rods name is Ciylec, and that this person is pure evil and needs to be stopped.  
  
Now, we see Ciylec is walking through the streets headed toward the headquarters of the Rare Hunters. To Be Continued: Episode 152: Kaiba Returns  
  
Episode 152-153: Kaiba Returns (One Hour Special)  
  
Seto Kaiba is sitting in a limo, on the way to his headquarters working on a laptop. He isn't evil anymore, since when Alcatraz went into the sea, so did his evil side. He remembers that Yugi left before Kaiba could give him the prize for winning battle city. Kaiba is sure he will send it to him as soon as his plan goes through to buy Industrial Illusions goes through.  
  
Meanwhile, Yugi is headed off to school with Tea when they see a person dressed in a Purple Vest come running by. Yugi and Tea are knocked of their feet by the person, but they just get up and start walking again. They arrive at school to see Kaiba standing outside. They run up to him and ask him where he has been and how is he. He says that he make Kaiba Corp. and international company, and that he is now the owner of the company that makes Duel Monsters cards.  
  
Yugi is surprised that this has all happened, so he asks if he has planned any Duel Monsters tournaments since he has gotten back. Kaiba says that he has, and that Yugi should receive the invite tomorrow. The gang heads into school, and they start class. After school, Yugi is walking home with Joey. Yugi tells Joey that Kaiba is starting another Duel Monsters tournament. Joey says that he had better be invited, or else Kaiba is going to pay.  
  
The next day Yugi receives and invite that says to meet him where the Battle Blimp lifted off at. Yugi sees Joey and Mai show up. Later, there are many more duelists that come. Kaiba says that the tournament starts next week, and they need to go to Kaiba Corps. Headquarters to get the new and improved duel disk. To Be Continued: Episode 154: Battle City all Over Again?  
  
Episode 154: Battle City all Over Again?  
  
Yugi, Joey, and Mai all go get their duel disks together, and there is only one more day until the beginning of the tournament. When the put their duel disk on, the see a holographic map of Domino City pop up. It has their location, and the location of where the tournament is beginning. Yugi, Joey, and Mai are starting to wonder if this is just battle city all over again.  
  
The day has come for the tournament to start. Duke Devlin says that he was also invited to participate in it, so Tristen, Tea, Yugi, Joey, Mai, and Duke head to where the tournament is going to be started. As they get there, they see many familiar faces, and Yugi and Tea see the person that had the purple vest on that ran into them on the way to school that one day.  
  
Kaiba announces that the tournament is going to be held there (he points up into the sky as the gang sees a large platform up in the sky. To Be Continued: Episode 155: Battle City 2 Tournament  
  
Episode 155: Battle City 2 Tournament  
  
Kaiba announces this is just the first 1000 people he has invited to join his tournament. He explains that he invited 10000 people to join Battle City 2, but that is much to many so he decided to hold a mini tourney to decide who would be in the main tournament. He said that out of the 10000 people invited, only 1000 would be able to participate in the tournament.  
  
Kaiba tells everyone to get into those 10 transport ships that are to the left of him. They will be flown up onto the dueling platform in the sky, then they will start dueling. Kaiba comes and tells Yugi to get into the special transport he has for his friends. Everybody is flown up the large dueling platform, then are told in order to get to Battle City 2, you must defeat 10 people on the platform. The platform is extremely large, its big enough for at least 30 duels going at the same time. Yugi quickly challenges someone because he wants to make sure he gets into the tournament. To Be Continued: Episode 156: Pre-Preliminaries Yugi vs. 5 Duelists at a Time  
  
Episode 156: Pre-Preliminaries Yugi vs. 5 Duelists at a Time  
  
Kaiba announces another rule. If you want to duel as many as up to 5 people at a time you can. Yugi decides to try to duel 5 people at a time. He plays Magnet Warrior Beta in defense mode. It's destroyed, but then Yugi plays scapegoat (Joey has the card also), which summons 4 monsters. Yugi sacrifices 3 of them to summon Ra.  
  
Ra initializes for an attack, but all 5 duelists surrender before Yugi can attack. These duelists are not quite as good as the ones that there will be in the tournament I don't think. Yugi goes over to watch Mai duel 4 people at once, and she defeats all of them. She tells Yugi that she has won a total of 8 duels so far, and that these people are to easy. Yugi tells her that he has won 5 duels. They both go off to find Joey, then a gang of 5 people ask Yugi to duel. No surprise, but Yami Yugi already has 1 god card in his hand.  
  
Yugi plays Swords of Revealing Light, and then in the 3 turns he has he summons 3 monsters, and sacrifices them for Obliesk. Since none of the other players have any monsters on the field, Obliesk attacks brining all their life points to zero. To Be Continued: Episode 157: Pre-Preliminaries Joey vs. 5 Duelists at a Time  
  
Episode 157: Pre-Preliminaries Joey vs. 5 Duelists at a Time  
  
Since Yugi is done with this Pre-Preliminary round, he goes to find Joey on the platform. Joey is dueling 5 people at a time, and has Jinzo along with Amplifier in play. Jinzo's attack strength is now 4100. Jinzo attacks all of their monsters, then Joey activates double bang. It allows Jinzo to attack again. His opponents life points drop to zero, and now Joey has won 8 duels.  
  
Joey needs to win 2 more duels, so he challenges 2 people at the same time. Joey quite easily defeats them, so now Mai, Joey, and Yugi all qualify for the Battle City 2 Tournament. They wonder what they are supposed to do up here until the Pre-Preliminaries are over. They go look for anyone they know, and see Duke Dueling. His deck if full of dice cards.  
  
He defeats the person he is dueling, and says that he has beat enough to qualify for the tournament. Kaiba announces that the Pre-Preliminaries are over, and that they should get back to the transports. They fly back down to the ground, and find out that the people who qualified will have to come to this same spot in one month, because that is when the tournament will start. To Be Continued: Episode 158: Traveling to Paradise  
  
Episode 158: Traveling to Paradise  
  
Yugi goes back to the game store, and him along with Yami start to fine tune their deck with the cards Kaiba gave them for winning the tournament. Right after Yugi gets done with his deck, Kaiba calls Yugi and asks him if he would like to go on a trip. Kaiba invites anyone who made it into the preliminaries to come on the new and improved battle blimp.  
  
Yugi asks who else was invited, and Kaiba tells him that all his friends were, because they all made it into the tournament. Kaiba says that the blimp will be lifting of at 6:00 tonight. Yugi starts packing for his trip. He wonders where the blimp is going to fly to. He calls Joey and Mai and asks them to come to the game shop first so that they can all walk over to the blimp together.  
  
They get to the stadium where the first battle blimp took off from, and they see no blimp but just a few people. Kaiba comes on and says that the blimp will be flying overhead and landing within the next minute. The blimp has 2 extremely large televisions on either side of it. It also has jet thrusters.  
  
It didn't even look much like a blimp. Instead of having the section that holds the helium, it is more like a flat, thick, metal bar. Kaiba announces that this ship is named the Battle Shuttle. Everyone gets onboard, and the shuttle makes its way to its destination. Before they knew it, they were flying over the ocean. Most of them thought that it would be a very nice and calm island they were going to. To Be Continued: Episode 159: Trouble in Paradise  
  
Episode 159: Trouble in Paradise  
  
As soon as the shuttle got over the ocean, the boosters turned on. Yugi and everyone else were instructed to get safely in a seat. The boosters pushed everyone into the back of their seats. They are like this for about 3 minutes, then they start to slow down. The shuttle lands on this private island that is in the middle of the ocean. The ocean was calm that day.  
  
Kaiba says that they will stay here for 3 days, and that the rooms they will stay in are on the other side of the island. The island was 1 mile round. They also had a place they could go to get a burger or something else like that. Also, since there were only 75 of them, Kaiba made sure that each one had their own personal servants that would get them anything that was on the island.  
  
Kaiba also announces that anyone who wants to duel for fun is allowed to. All of a sudden, Kaiba becomes controlled. You can tell because he had the Millennium Symbol on his forehead. Yami wonders if it is Ciylec. Yugi challenges Kaiba to a duel. If Yugi wins then the controller would be banished to the shadow realm. But if he looses, then he would be killed. To Be Continued: Episode 160: Duel in Paradise: Part I  
  
Episode 160: Duel in Paradise: Part I  
  
Both Kaiba and Yugi set their dueling decks in their duel disk. Yugi draws first. He gets Orisis in his first hand. He also has a Kuriboh and Multiply. Yami thinks that this will be over quick. He places Kuriboh on the field, along with Multiply. He activates Multiply, then there are many Kuriboh.  
  
Kaiba plays one card face down on the field. He then throws Mystic Horseman (ATK: 1300 DEF: 1550) in defense mode. Yugi says that he is going to throw Orisis on the field, but then Kaiba activates his face down card, Swords of Stopping Light. This card is powerful because what it does is it doesn't allow Yugi to draw a card, or to place a card on the field along with none of his monsters can attack and all trap cards and magic cards on his site of the field are deactivated for 3 turns  
  
So now, Yugi has one Kuriboh on the field. Yugi cannot do anything so he passes this turn. Kaiba summons Battle Ox, then sacrifices it and Mystic Horseman to summon a BEWD (Blue Eyes White Dragon ATK: 3000 DEF: 2500) in attack mode. He attacks Kuriboh, and it is destroyed. What will Yugi do? He has no monsters on the field for 2 more turns! Will Kaiba destroy his lifepoints, or does Yugi have one more plan up his sleeve! To Be Continued: Episode 161: Duel in Paradise: Part II, Duelist Revealed  
  
Episode 161: Duel in Paradise: Part II, Duelist Revealed  
  
Yugi asks Kaibas controller who he is and why he is doing it. He says that Yugi will find out soon enough.  
  
But now, Yugi has no monsters on the field but he does have a plan to get rid of Kaiba's Controller. Yugi says that the card: Swords of Stopping Light, has another thing that Kaiba didn't read. It says that whenever the owner of this card sacrifices any monsters during the 3 turns this card is active, the card is used on the owner also.  
  
So now Yugi has 1 turn until the Swords ware off, and Kaiba has 3. Both of the pass that turn then now Yugi is free from the Swords. He uses Monster Reborn to revive Kuriboh, then he sacrifices 3 Kuriboh to summon Orisis. Orisis attacks BEWD and destroys it, making Kaibas life points 2000, with Yugi's at 1500. To Be Continued: Episode 162: Duel in Paradise: Part III, Destroying the Controller  
  
Episode 162: Duel in Paradise: Part III, Destroying the Controller  
  
Kaiba can do nothing so he passes this turn. His controller starts chanting stuff from the book of the dead. Out of nowhere, The Sun God, Dragon Ra appears. He attacks and totally destroys Orisis!  
  
Yugi then starts chanting verses for all 3 gods, and then appear Obliesk, Ra, and Orisis. He then starts chanting the Fusion verse, so all 3 gods create Titan. Yugi knows the power of titan, so he decides to attack Ra! The blast knocks everyone off their feet, and it was like a hurricane going through the island.  
  
Kaiba's life points should of dropped to 0 but they didn't! Yugi wonders why, the he says he deactivated One Turn Kill. Kaiba then starts chanting the Raise Dead verse, and Ra appears again. He also chants for Obliesk and Orisis. He then fuses them together to create the same monster Yugi has. If these 2 monsters attacked each other, the whole island would be blown to smithereens. Will they both attack, and destroy the island or is there a more peaceful way to defeat on another? Find out on the next episode. To Be Continued: Episode 163: Duel in Paradise: Part VI, Destruction is Eminent  
  
Episode 163: Duel in Paradise: Part VI, Destruction is Eminent  
  
With 2 Titans on the field, this duel has turned into one that would kill most the people on the island if they attack. The controlled Kaiba does not care, so he attacks with Titan. Yugi then does the same for fear of dying if he doesn't win. Their attacks hit and instantly, everyone on the island is knocked into the ocean by the blast.  
  
This is a good thing because the blast on the island created temperatures of 1000 degrees. The people in the water were safe. The blast knocks out all power to the island along with it destroys everything. There is only sand left on the island. While Yugi is in the water, he plays Help Gods. It increases a Gods attack by 500 points. Now Yugi's titan is more powerful. He attacks and Kaiba's titan is totally destroyed.  
  
The controller of Kaiba is banished before we could see who Yugi could see who he was. Kaiba is severely injured. One of the nurses calls the battle shuttle and tells it to get back here immediately. The shuttle flies over and lands, then Kaiba trys to say that the Island's main systems room was hit and the island would probably explode. To Be Continued: Episode 164: Traveling Home  
  
Episode 164: Traveling Home  
  
The shuttle makes its way home, and Kaiba is in critical condition. Yugi starts to wonder about Yami. He seems to be going evil! He has nearly killed 2 people just in a duel that he could of easily won without summoning Titan. Yugi starts to wonder if Yami is evil also! Yugi thinks to himself that they will find out when he gets his past revealed.  
  
The shuttle approaches Domino, and Kaiba is rushed to the hospital. Mokuba then goes to the hospital to be with Seto. Grandpa asks Yugi why he was back so quick. Then Yugi takes of his puzzle, and sets it in a case in his room. Gramps asks why he did that, and he says because he thinks the puzzle is evil. It has nearly killed 2 people within the last week. I think that it might be bad to get Yami's past revealed because he could be evil.  
  
Yami asks Yugi why they were cut off from their bond that they usually have. Yugi said because he had to talk with someone alone, in private. Yami says ok. Yugi wonders to himself what would happen if Yami is evil in the past. He wonders if he would be evil in this day and age. If he was then Yugi would put away the millennium puzzle for ever. To Be Continued: Episode 165: Gedun Returns  
  
Episode 165: Gedun Returns  
  
Today was the day Gedun was released from the hospital. Yugi called over his friends so that they could say goodbye to Yami before Yami left for his memory world. Gedun came to the game store, and then Yugi confronted him. He asked if it was possible if Yami could be evil. Gedun says it is possible, but that was in the past. Gedun says that things in the past could be different then the future. So if Yami was evil back then, he might not be today.  
  
Yugi then transforms to Yami, and Yami asks Gedun if he can get his past told to him. Gedun says that he has to place all his millennium items in this briefcase. He also had to put in the 3 god cards. Yami puts in his rod, puzzle, and necklace along with the 3 god cards in the briefcase.  
  
Tea, Joey, and Tristan show up and ask how long Yami will be expected to be gone. Gedun says that it could be up to two weeks, and that is when the magic wears off and Yami is transported back to the real world. Gedun uses his magic and the whole group is transported to the inside of the millennium puzzle. There is a large swirling hole in the middle of the puzzle, and Gedun says that Yami has to walk through that hole to get to his memory world. Will Yami walk through the hole, and what will happen to him? To be continued: Episode 166.  
  
Note: This officially ends the "After Battle City' ark.  
  
Preview for Next Season: Yami's Ancient Past (Episodes 166-205)  
  
Is Yami evil?  
Will Yugi find the door to be with Yami?  
Will Yami be evil afterwards?  
Who Created The Millennium Items?  
Why is Pharaoh in one of the Items?  
What is Pharaoh's real name?  
Who killed Pharaoh's Father?  
Is Bakura a thief?  
  
Find out the answer to those questions, and many more in the next series: Yami's Ancient Past. 


End file.
